runfandomcom-20200215-history
Low-Power Tunnel
Introduction The Low-Power Tunnel is a side tunnel that branches off of the Main Tunnel, at Level 28, seen from Level 27. It consists of twenty-five levels and was the first tunnel to introduce and make use of the gameplay mechanic darkness. Two tunnels branch off of the Low-Power Tunnel, the Memory Evaluation at part four, and the New Tunnel at part 15. The Child is unlocked after beating this tunnel. Gameplay The Low-Power Tunnel was the first tunnel to introduce and use darkness. Darkness is a gameplay mechanic in which some or all tiles in a tunnel run out of power. When tiles run out of power, they blink on and off or dim, and may eventually go dark altogether. When they go completely black, the tiles are still there, however, they are much harder to see against the dark background. Occasionally a whole tunnel will run out of power, but more often, most turn black while some stay brightly lit, acting as a kind of guide from one platform of tiles to the next. Also, when a tunnel runs out of power, the music may get quieter (when dimming), start and stop erratically (when blinking), or go completely silent (when off). And for this tunnel and other levels of darkness, we strongly advise turning your brightness up completely to avoid headaches from being unable to see tiles. According to the Angel, he can't fly as well in this tunnel. Plot There are three cutscenes in this level. More information can be found on the Story page. Candy After beating the Low-Power Tunnel, a cutscene featuring the Child and the Angel will begin. The Angel is standing in the background, but he barely reacts when he hears the Child announce the discovery of a candy bag. The Angel, realizing that they hit another dead end, announced that he was done waiting for the Runner to get them home and that he was going to take over. Self Assembly Upon clicking on the first level of the New Tunnel, a cutscene will start, featuring the Child and the Duplicator. The Child noticed a tunnel branching out from the Low-power Tunnel, and sought the fact that there were floating tiles everywhere and starts to form a tunnel. The Duplicator said that the tunnels are alive, and the Child thinks that it is a 'baby tunnel'. The Duplicator then jumps into the tunnel, saying they could talk in the New Tunnel because newborns don't understand speech. Standards to Uphold The Angel finds the Gentleman, and the Gentleman is willing to come home. He doesn't want to go now because his project isn't ready, saying he shouldn't do so in the Angel's company and the Gentleman had standards to uphold. The Gentleman strolls away, and the Angel stands alone. Trivia * This tunnel used to be called Low-power Tunnel, and before that, Low-power tunnels. * Low-Power Tunnel, part 24 is one of the only levels in the game to have been changed after its release. * Low-Power Tunnel, part 5 and Low-Power Tunnel part 23 are the only 2 levels in this tunnel that have crumbling tiles. Also, they both have the same pattern of changing the brightness from light, to blinking, to dark with visible power tiles. * There is actually a bug in this tunnel that is unknown how it occurred or why, nicknamed the "LPT Glitch." When you play a level in the tunnel that is bright to begin with, but has a blinking brightness pattern for the first time, nothing unusual happens. But when you fail the level at a place where the brightness pattern occurs, you will respawn and play the level again, but this time the level will stay bright until you beat it and will have no brightness patterns at all. This can be useful for some levels but not for levels which are pitch black to begin with because when you fail those type of levels when the brightness patterns are close to the end, you will play the level being pitch black the whole time so try to avoid that, unless the levels are pitch black the whole time as they are programmed to be. This bug may have been unintentionally added since the latest update of Run 3 in August 5th, 2018. Difficulty Difficulty of the Levels of The Low-Power Tunnel Gallery These are the 25 levels of the Low-Power Tunnel. LP1.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 1 LP2.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 2 LP3.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 3 LP4.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 4 LP5.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 5 LP6.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 6 LP7.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 7 LP8.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 8 LP9.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 9 LP10.png[[|Low-Power Tunnel, part 10]] LP11.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 11 LP12.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 12 LP13.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 13 LP14.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 14 LP15.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 15 LP16.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 16 LP17.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 17 LP18.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 18 LP19.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 19 LP20.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 20 LPT21.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 21 LP22.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 22 LP23.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 23 LP24.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 24 LP25.png|Low-Power Tunnel, part 25 Category:Tunnel Category:Data